Miracles
by GeekGurl12
Summary: After losing a child in a shuttle wreck, Shepard and Tali try to move on, but Tali doesn't know if she can. These two need a miracle,but what happens if their new little miracle seems a little off?
1. Crashing news

_**Chapter 1**_

I felt a rush of excitement went through me when I pushed him down and him taking my suit apart-piece by piece-while we kissed. I knew what we both wanted. A human word...A three lettered strong word. But though I did not know if it was 'that' part that the _wanting _came in. I think it was just where I _wanted_ to be with him, I _wanted _him to love me, and most of all...I _wanted_ to feel like we'll be with eachother forever.

* * *

_**Months later**_

_**On the Normandy SR-2**_

"Shepard...," I groaned as he chuckled when he put his ice cold hands on my bare shoulder, " Shepard this isn't funny!"

"Well I think it is." He said.

I groaned again, but with a little wimper. He chuckled again as I then felt ice cubes near me. My eyes shot opened and I quickly reacted. I fell off of our bed with a bang-back first onto the floor. I heared him about to laugh but quickly stopped himself.

"JOHN!" I Yelled.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?" He chortled with laughter.

"No...My back hurts now! Damn it, you Bosh'tet...I'm exhausted..." I almost started to cry.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but you needed to get up. Today is the day..." He said as he helped me up.

I looked down at my stomach and breathed carefully as my growing child kicked from the inside. A smile crossed my face. After thinking for so long that it wasn't possible...we were able to make a child of our own.

"The day to find out if our little one is a boy or a girl..." I said with excitment in my voice.

Shepard smiled as he hugged me, "Come on, Tali. Let's get ready."

* * *

Shepard held my hand tightly. I felt...tired...Extremely exhausted. I could tell Shepard knew how I was feeling cause he slipped his arm behind me as I laid on him.

"Where are you wanting to dock?" The normal question that was always asked when going to the citadel ringed through the comm.

"Memorial Hospital." Shepard said.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Now don't go to sleep before we get there. I don't want to have to carry you." He teased.

"I wouldn't mind." I joked back as I snuggled more into his body.

He laughed. I relaxed and calmed until I felt a hard hit from our shuttle and it went flying-hiting other objects. Shepard and I separated and we hit objects in the shuttle. Somthing hit me from behind the head and everything went dark.

I couldn't see clearly and kept hearing a buzzing noise which made my head ache, but I thought I heared voices.

"Sir we need you to calm and lay back down in your room."

I...I just couldn't tell _where_ they were coming from.

"I want to see my wife now!"

Or _who_ they were coming from.

"Sir I must ask you to leave the room"

I couldn't even tell where I was.

"She's awake! Docter she's awake!"

I saw a salarian man walk up to me.

"Tali'Zorah, How are you feeling?" He asked.

I couldn't speak..

"Can you hear me. Nod if you can."

I nodded slowly and looked around the room.

"She...Shep...Shepard..." I finally let out.

"I asked him to step out for a while. He is fine."

"What...What happened?" I asked-not moving.

"You were in a wreck. We did what we could to save you and your husband...but..."

"But...?" I asked curiously.

"We had to remove your unborn child. It died in the reck. I am so sorry ...and...we are afraid it maybe won't be a possibilaty to have another child again."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I slowly got up. He put his hands out as if he expected me to fall back or forward. I did not. I almost walked out the doors, but before they slid open, I fell and cried. I cried loudly and almost screamed. Shepard walked through the doors and quickly put me in his arms.

"Oh Tali..."

I cried in his arms, "No...No...Our baby...Our child...It's...It's gone.."

"I know...I know...SShhhh..."

I could tell he was about to cry as well. After I had calmed a bit I looked up at the salarian docter.

"Can...Can I at least know the gender of the baby I was suposed to have."

"A...female." He said with hisatation.

More tears fell as I fell back into Shepard's arms. He hugged me tightly as i felt one of his warm tears fall onto me.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Sorry that this chapter was a little depressing but hey hope you'll enjoy the rest of it.**_


	2. Adoption?

_**Chapter 2**_

_**3 years later**_

_**Home on Rannoch**_

"Tali, please come out. You've been in there for hours." Shepard called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No!" I yelled as I turned up the showers water to drain the sound of me crying.

"Tali, baby, please."

I continued to cry, but Shepard figured a way to hack the door open. Damn it.

"Tali,.." He said as he walked over to me, got in the water-not carring if his clothes got wet, and hugged me.

"Tali, I know it's hard to let it go, but-"

"This isn't fair! We only had a month left till she was born!" I cried.

"I know, Honey...But that was three years ago...It's time to move on..."

It was quiet between us. We were still under the water-not moving an inch.

"Veronica..." I finally let out.

"What?"

"Veronica June Shepard...that was my pick for a girl...The boy name I picked out was Jay' Zorah Lyn Shepard" I said.

"Tali,...I understand that Your sad about Veronica...I understand you wanted a child soooo badly...So...I have a suggestion..."

_**Later**_

"Adoption?" I asked.

Shepard nodded as he finally stopped drying me off.

"It's where-"

"Keelah, Shepard, I know what adoption is! I always wanted to help a orphan, but...I dunno."

"Here. Look."

He handed me his laptop and I saw list of orphans. There was a lot of young boys and girls on there. It made me want to cry.

"Oh, There's this one boy that really just...hit me. They recently just got him. He's human, but he has quarian skin. The color and pattern. Look." Shepard said.

He showed me the boy. He was adorable. The boy had dark black hair like Shepard and I and he had bright blue eyes like Shepard. His skin was a soft violet and had little spiral patterns on him. You could easily mistaken him for our real son. For some reason though...I liked him. Loved him even...and I haven't even met him yet. Yet.

"Him. He's the one." I said automatically.

"Really, Tali? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes...I want him..." I said with a smile.

Shepard smiled back. It has been a long time since I smiled so I wasn't surprised when Shepard looked relieved.

"I'll talk to them. Today even. We'll expect him soon."

I jumped up with joy, "I can get everything ready!"

_**Adoption center**_

"I'm nervouse, Shepard.." I whispered to him as I couldn't stop tapping my foot and playing with my fingers.

"I know, Tali." He said.

"So what's his name?" I asked.

"Actually he didn't have a name when he got here. He was in a hospital for three years which he is three years old and they didn't know his parents and no one claimed him. So they said we could name him."

"And?" I started.

"How does Jay' Zorah Lyn Shepard sound?" He said with a smirk.

I smiled happily as an asari walked out of behind her counter and smiled.

"Are you John Shepard and Tali'Zorah Shepard?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Well I want you to meet your new son...," She turned around to the crack door near her counter, " Come on out...It's alright...Come meet your new parents."

The little boy I've seen on the picture sowly walked out. He was small. We must have looked like giants to him. He stared at us for a few minutes. Tears filled his eyes and he quickly ran to me and attached himself to my leg.

"Mama!" He cried.

I smiled as I picked him up(Which hurt my back) and held him in my arms.

"Mama...I...I so happy...I have a mama..." He cried as he rapped his tiny arms around my neck.

Tears of joy trickled down my cheek. I felt all warm inside. Shepard put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go home and show where Jay will live," Shepard said as he held out his hands to Jay, " Here, Jay, why don't you come to me so Mama-"

"No!" He squealed.

Shepard and I looked at eachother-exchanging curiouse glances.

"Listen..,Jay,...Mommy has a bad back. We were in a shuttle crash three years ago and mama's back still hurts really badly." Shepard said.

Jay was quiet but I could tell he wasn't liking Shepard too much. Jay dug his face into my neck and tightened his grip around me.

"Please, Jay Jay? Will you go to daddy?" I asked softly as I patted the little boys back softly.

He looked at me and nodded, "Okay." He said quickly. My eyes widened. I wasn't undertanding how he wasn't liking Shepard and likes me. Even Shepard looked confused. I can tell we are going to have a hard time with Jay.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. How are babies made?

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(Author's POV)**_

_**Home on Rannoch**_

_**Few months later**_

"What's that mommy?!" Jay asked as he pressed his tiny finger on the little aqurium's glass-pointing at the little weird water animal.

"A jelly fish." Tali said.

"It looks stupid," Jay said with a chuckle as Shepard and Tali exchanged glances, "You big stupid jelly fish."

Shepard about got on to Jay, but Tali stopped Shepard when Jay laughed and looked like he was having a good time.

"Oh, but don't worry. I'm really not that mean. I really love jellys. I'll call that one...Clara and the other one Qwib-Qwib!"

Tali almost chortled with laughter, but held back. Shepard did laugh out loud.

"Why Qwib-Qwib, Baby?" Tali asked as she rubbed his back.

"Cause of Admiral Korris vas Qwib-Qwib! It's a funny name."

"Indeed it is." Tali agreed.

Jay yawned softly which put a grin on Shepard's face.

"Time for bed?" Shepard asked.

"I think so." Tali said as she picked Jay up.

"No...Strong soilders like me don't sleep..." Jay yawnd again.

"Even the strongest soilder needs to rest." Shepard said.

"Hmmm...In that case...ya...I'm tired mommy.."

" I'll take you to bed." Tali said with a soft chuckle.

After putting Jay to bed Tali undressed and got in bed with Shepard.

"He's fast asleep." Tali purred in Shepard's ear.

"Thought so. He didn't take a single nap today." Shepard said.

"Nope, but that might be a sign that he's probably going to sleep good tonight. And that would be great cause he'll have plenty of energy tomarrow when they pick us up on the Normandy."

"Oh that would be great." Shepard said in a relieved tone.

Tali laughed as her lips met his. Shepard smiled and continued the kiss but made it deeper.

"Come here you-" He said when their lips escaped and as he pulled her ontop of him.

A knock came to Shepard and Tali's bedroom door, but that didn't get their attention until it opened.

"Mommy...Daddy." Jay cried.

Tali panicked and quickly got off Shepard and pulled the blankets on her and her mate.

"Jay!" Tali shrieked.

Jay was quiet for a minute and stared at his parents.

"What were you two doing?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Tali and Shepard said at the same time as their faces turned red.

"What are you doing up?" Shepard asked.

"I had a nightmare...I wanted to know if I could sleep in here with you tonight.." Jay said as he almost cried.

"What happened baby?" Tali asked.

"...I don't know...A...a little baby...She..She was in pain..."

"What baby?" Shepard asked.

"I-I don't know...wait...I recall...Her name..Veronica. Her name was Veronica."

Tali and Shepard looked at eachother. Tali's face looked worried.

"What happend to her?" Tali asked.

"Tali! Don't force him for the rest! Don't you see he looks scared?!" Shepard whispered harshley to her.

"A...A shuttle reck...She was in a lot of pain...She wasn't even born yet..." Jay continued as tears fell.

"Keelah..." Tali whispered her own tears trickled down her cheek.

"Jay please go out of the room for a minute. Mommy and I need to talk. We'll call you in her after we are done." Shepard said as he grabbed Tali's hands.

"Ok..." Jay said as he closed the door behind him when he left.

"How did he know about Veronica?!" Tali cried with more tears.

"Tali, listen. It's ok. I don't understand it either but we need to stay calm." Shepard said as he got up and put some clothes on.

Tali got up also and threw on some clothes, but her hands shook. She was frightned and she felt the deppression come to her again like before when they didn't have Jay. She fell to her knees and let out a cry.

"Tali! Nononononono. Please don't start this again."

She sniffled and wipped her tears away.

"No. I'll stop. I'm fine..."

Tali rose to her feet and went back into their bed. Shepard walked to the door and opened it.

"It's ok...Come on in."

Jay stared at Shepard for a minute, but then ran to Tali. Tali picked him up and put him in the middle when Shepard laid in his spot. Jay cuddled next to Tali which put a smile on her face.

"Good night baby..." Tali said as her last tear fell and she brushed his hair back.

"I have one more question mommy before we sleep."

"Of course anything." Tali said.

"How _are_ baby's made? How do they get in tummy's?" Jay asked.

Tali froze, "Uhhhhhh.."

Shepard put a hand on Jay's little shoulder, " Son...Maybe we need to wait when you are old enough to tell you that."

"But why," Jay asked, "I really wanna know.."

"I know you do, but you are a little too young to figure out that kinda stuff." Tali said

"Is it that bad?" Jay asked

Tali and Shepard nodded.

_**On The Normandy**_

"We are sure everything is safe? Are we all sure nothing is still out there to hurt us, someone or something else?" Shepard asked.

"We are fine Shepard. I don't understand why you are so...jumpy." Joker said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have an adopted son who hates you and you are trying your best to keep him and your wife safe cause you have this bad feeling something is still out there." Shepard said.

"Ya. I have three who hate me and I'm just trying to keep them safe from whatever."

Shepard looked over at EDI panicked.

"That was a joke," EDI said as she glared at Joker, " Jeff's jokes lack the humor."

Tali chuckled as Shepard wrapped his arm around her.

"Honestly, Shepard. You worry too much." Tali said as she grinned-though Shepard couldn't see or hear her humor.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

Everyone jolted and looked behind them as they saw Jay running towards them with Traynor behind him out of breath and trying to keep up. Tali held open her arms as Jay jumped into them and stopped and took deep breaths.

"Samantha? What are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"Jay wanted to play a game of hide and seek...which quickly turned into a game of tag..."

"I was really fast, mommy! Did you see me?!"

"Yes I did! You were amazing!" Tali played along.

Traynor fell down to the ground.

"Sorry commander...I'm out of energy."

"It's ok...We could get the boys to watch him for a little bit longer." Shepard said.

"And these boys are?" Tali asked in a frightned tone.

"Garrus and Grunt." Shepard answered as he took Jay from Tali.

"I was affriad of that..." Tali said.

"Hey uncle Garrus?" Jay said as he walked up to Garrus.

"What's up, Blue Jay?" He asked as he bent down to him.

"How are baby's made? How do they get in tummy's? Mommy and daddy wouldn't tell me..."

"Uhh...Well...Uhhhh..." Garrus started, but Grunt inturrupted.

"HA! Let me take care of this!" Grunt said.

"Grunt...I don't think-" Garrus started but it was already too late.

Grunt whispered into Jay's little ear. Jay's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Garrus face palmed himself.

"What have we done?" Garrus asked.

"B-But...that's what mommy and daddy was doing last night before I came in!" Jay cried, "Are they going to replace me?! Uncle Garrus! Uncle Grunt! Please say it's not true!"

"No! No! It's impossible for your mommy to have another baby." Garrus said.

"Why?"

"When you mother was in the shuttle reck and lost her first baby before it was ready..it made your mommy not be able to have another baby."

"And that's why I'm here..."

Garrus nodded. Tali walked in.

"Hey, Jay, come with me. You want me to make you a dextro grilled cheese?"

"Mommy, why didn't you tell me?!" Jay asked.

"Tell you what, baby?" Tali asked.

"That you were trying to make babies last night even though you can't!"

Tali glared Grunt and Garrus.

"What did you tell him?!" Tali asked as she grabbed Garrus and held a fist ready to punch.

"Grunt told him how baby's are made! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Tali sighed as she let go and grabbed Jay's hand, "Come on JayJay...Let's go have lunch..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Family friends reunion

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Shepard)**_

_**Year later On the Normandy SR-2**_

I slowly brushed my finger tips on Tali's side which only made her groan and cuddle with her pillow. Maybe I should let her rest and stop bothering her. With a smile, I kissed the side of her head then rose up.

"Shepard?" Tali called out really softly to me.

"It's ok, love. Rest. You deserve it. You stayed up all night trying to get Jay to sleep."

"But-"

"No, baby...sleep. Please."

I slowly got up, but Tali didn't fall back asleep. Her sleepy eyes were on me.

"Babe...isn't today-"

"Ya, but it'll be a few hours till it starts. Till then you can get some sleep. I'll take care of Jay when he wakes." I said as I pulled on my pants.

She made a worry face at me, but slowly nodded as she laid back down. I smiled as I put my white shirt on, My N7 leather jacket, and my shoes.

"I'll see you later, babe." I said as I kissed her lips softly.

She kissed me back which left smiles on our faces. I smiled and walked out of the room. I went to the crew deck and to the hall way where Chakwas was drinking her coffee.

"Good Morning, Shepard." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Morning, Chakwas. So what's the order of who we pick up for the reunion?"

"Here."

Chakwas handed me a list which I looked at. It read:

_**1:Ashley and her sister**_

_**2: Miranda**_

_**3: Samara and her daughter**_

_**4: Liara**_

_**5:Kasumi**_

_**6: Shala'Raan**_

"Ok...And that's all we need?" I asked.

"Yup. Everyone else is here already." Chakwas said.

I nodded as I looked at the list again.

"Today is an importanat day isn't it and not just the reunion..." Chakwas said.

"Today is the day we had our wreck...and the day of lil' unborn

Veronica's death..." I said softly.

"Commander...Jay's awake and demands his mother..." Garrus said as he walked in.

I sighed as I walked into Jay's room. He laid there on his bed, but when he saw me, he glared.

"I want mommy." He hissed.

"Mommy is sleeping."

"I don't want you! I want mommy! Get my mommy!" He cried when I picked him up. He put his tiny hands on my face and tried to push me away.

"Jay'zorah! Behave your self!"

"I want my mama! MAMA! MAMA!"

"Jay stop! Your mother is very exhausted and a little sick!"

Jay stopped for a minute. He looked worried.

"Why mommy sick?" He asked.

"She's just not well, but she will be fine," I said quickly as I walked to the kitchen, " Come on..I'll make you..uh...actually how about some leftover turian choclate cake?"

His face brightned up as he nodded really quickly. I sat him in his high chair and went to the fridge to get the cake. Oh I knew Tali would kill me if she knew I was giving Jay sweets for breakfast, but she's asleep and she doesn't have to know anything. I got a kitchen knife and cut Jay a piece. I carefully put it on his plate on his high chair. He quickly dug into it like an animal.

"Does Tali know you're doing this?" Garrus whispered in my ear.

"No! And you two better keep it a secret from her! You understand?" I said to Garrus and Jay.

"Oh they don't have to keep it anymore."

I heared Garrus gulp and I knew it was best that I didn't turn around.

"Shepard, when you said you would take care of Jay when he awoke I didn't think you were going to do this! Giving him junk this early! Don't you know what that does to him?!" Tali yelled at me.

"No. What?" I asked.

But Jay answered my question when he threw up. My face turned a little red in embarrassment.

"Love,...I can explain..." I started as I turned but when I did turn- I wish I hadn't. She was in her suit so it was hard to see her expressions but from my guess she was glaring at me cause she had her hands in fists.

"I...I don't feel so good..." Jay said softly.

"I know you don't my poor baby! Come on. Let's clean up and look nice for great aunt Raan." Tali said as she grabbed Jay out of his highchair and walked away.

I sighed and sat down. Great...just great.

_**(Later)**_

"Auntie Raan!" Tali said happily as Raan took her in a hug.

"Tali' Zorah, I missed you deeply. Today must be hard for you though. I wish I could have been there for you." Raan said.

"I know...It is..." Tali said as she tightly held on to her.

"Mommy, who is this?" Jay asked as he walked into the room looking at Raan with a strange look.

Raan looked down and staid quiet for a moment.

"Who...Who is this?" Raan asked.

"Aunt Raan, this is Jay'Zorah...He's Shepard's and my adopted son...Jay...this is your great aunt Raan."

Jay and Raan staid quiet and stared at eachother for a long time. I looked over at Tali which I actually couldn't see who she was looking at cause it looked like her mask was fogged up a bit. Raan finally broke the awkward silence with a soft chuckle, bend down on one knee, and held open her arms.

"Come to Auntie Raan!" She said.

Jay smiled happily and jumped into her arms. My jaw fell. What the hell? Is there like some bad smell on me or something that's keeping him away from me?!

"Auntie Raan!" Jay laughed.

Tali took my arm and laid her head on my shoulder, but she got close enough to my ear.

"I am so happy." She whispered to me as Raan played with Jay.

"I'm glad." I whipered back with a sigh.

"But what I don't understand is why Jay doesn't approve of you." She whispered softly.

I sighed. I didn't understand it either. It made me think at night sometimes. It also makes me a little sad.

"He's a cutie," Raan said to us, but then looked back at Jay, "You can come visit me any time! Just contact me and your parents and I will talk."

"Yay!" Jay cheered.

A smile crossed my face, "Come on. Let's get this thing started."

_**(Later-Tali)**_

"Awww! He's adorable!" Kasumi, Miranda, and Ashley squealed as Kasumi picked up Jay.

Jay smiled at Kasumi, but frowned at Miranda and Ashley.

"He is so cute!" Miranda said.

"Indeed he is." Ashley said.

"I also agree." said Ashely's sister, Sarah, very shyly.

"Thank you." I said as Shepard wrapped his arm around me.

"Ohhh I want to hold him!" Miranda said.

"Go right ahead." Shepard said.

Kasumi handed over Jay to Miranda, but what I could see Jay wasn't happy at all.

"Aw hey little buddy!" Miranda said happily.

"I'm not your buddy." Jay huffed.

Miranda looked at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Put me down, you whore!" He yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Miranda asked.

But Jay didn't let this continue on. He put his face neer her breast and bit roughly.

"OW!" She screamed as Ashley took him.

"No! You neither! You whore too!" Jay then bit her on the breast.

Kasumi about took him back, but stopped- scared for what he would do to her. I quickly took him and when I did-I noticed Jay bit harder than needed. They both had teeth marks on their breast and they were bleeding.

"What the-?!" Ashley started.

"Man I'm not the only one Jay hates!" Shepard laughed, but I quickly looked at him and glared. I didn't know if he could see it through my strong visor though.

"Jay' Zorah Shepard say you are sorry! Now!" I said.

Jay didn't budge he only huffed and crossed his little arms which made him look like a cute badass.

"It's ok, Tali. We'll be alri-"

"Sure you would be, but, to tell the truth, I don't care if you are or not. He's just not going to get away with stuff like that," I inturrupted Miranda, " Jay say you are sorry!"

He finally sighed and looked at Miranda and Ashley. He then smirked, "I'm sorry that you both are huge whores and think big breast is the best fucking thing on earth!"

"This is coming from a 3-year-old?!" Miranda asked as she looked at us as if we were bad parents.

"How does he even know what a ho is?! or the word fucking?!" asked Sarah.

"This got intresting..." Kasumi said with a smirk.

"You need to control your adopted alien child!" Ashley yelled at Shepard.

"Hey! Leave Shepard out of this!" I yelled at Ashley.

"And you! You are no better! You and your masked _race_! Maybe Javik was right! You can't trust a species who hides their faces behind masks! At times I thought of you as a sister! Not anymore," Ashley yelled as she pointed at me, "I bet you mind controlled Shepard to brake up with me before and become your boyfriend! You really are not a good wife he claims you to be! You are a stupid alien who teachs their children to be the same! You are a horrible wife...horrible mother...and horrible person freak!"

I was quiet for a moment. Then I slowly put Jay down and popped my knuckles, "Jay...Go to your room, close the door and cover your ears..."

"Wait girls!" Shepard said as he pulled me back and as Kasumi did the same with Ashley.

"You know...maybe Jay was right maybe you are a fucking whore!" I yelled at Ashley.

"It's not like you are any better!" Ashley yelled at me.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Raan said as she came over next to Sarah.

Shepard and Kasumi both let us go. We glared at eachother for a long time the huffed and looked away. But then...she started to tick me off again...but worse this time...a weak spot that she should of wished she never hit.

"Maybe Veronica in the crash was better off dead. Thank god. It's not like we need another fucking little tech freak around-"

"THATS IT!" I yelled as I threw my mask off to the side and attacked Ashley.

I punched her in the face really hard which made her nose bleed. She tried to do a low kick but I dodged that and kicked her. I then grabbed her arm, twisted it half way, and then went down to her fingers and broke half of them. She cried in pain.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy SR-2, stop it right now!" Raan said quickly and in that voice I knew of when I got into big trouble like I did when I was a kid. I also hated when her and my father said my whole name like that...

"Please...Stop..." Sarah cried.

I looked down at Ashley who tried to glare up at me.

"NO! Continue! Fight like a real woman that Shepard deserves!" Ashley said.

"Fine." I said with a smirk and twisted her arm all the way which made her scream. I then moved her to where we faced eachother face to face and headbutted her. She passed out then I removed my self from her. "I won. I'm done now. I thought she was a better fighter..." I said as I walked off.

"I am so sorry, Sarah and Raan. I don't know what's up with her...I'll go talk to her-" I heared Shepard say.

"No need, Commander, My sister deserved it..I should be the one to appoligize for the behavior that my sister caused. She shouldn't have brought up Veronica's death. That was wrong..." Sarah said.

"I agree with Sarah, but it still did not excuse Tali for her reaction. That was a little over bored."Raan said.

"Sorry, Raan. Again I need to talk to her..."

"Indeed you do.."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. How dare you!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Tali)**_

_**That night On the Normandy SR-2 in Shep's cabin**_

"Tali, what had gotten into you?!" Shepard asked me in a disappointed tone.

"Your Ex is what got to me. She knew that mentioning Veronica's death would tick me off...That Bosh'tet."

"Tali,..Clam down..."

"Calm down?! Ca- Ha! You're joking right! Why are you taking her side!?"

"I'm not taking anyone's-"

"Does the death of your daughter even matter to you?!"

"Tali, how could you say that?! Of course it matters to me!"

I huffed and turned away from him. I heared him sigh. Then I slowly felt his arms wrapped around me. I pushed them away.

"Do-Don't..Don't touch me!"

"Tali, This isn't fair! You are acting like a child!"

"A child?! How dare you!"

"Tali-"

"No, Shepard. If that's trully what you think- It's over. It's over between us!" I screamed as I threw my ring at him.

"Tali, that's not how you really feel! You wouldn't act this way!"

"Really, Shepard? Really?!"

I almost started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To get Raan and Jay and go to Rannoch! Like I said I'm leaving you!"

He pulled me to him then pressed me against the wall and took off my helment.

"Stop it you-you Bosh'te-"

He kissed me roughly. I wanted to push him away, but he knew our love was my weakness. I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled down my hood so my hair would fall down perfectly. He then went to my belts and started to take them off. Keelah.

"Whoa stop. I'm mad at you!" I said when he released our lips.

"Tali, please. I'm sorry. Please forgive me..."

Our lips continued. Damn I was giving in. I couldn't though. But I wanted to. I pushed him onto our bed when we were half naked. I needed to stop, but didn't want to stop. Now we were all the way undressed. As always my face turned red. That didn't stop Shepard. He continued to kiss me. Then he licked my lips gently begging for an entrance. I stopped to think for a minute, but I gave in and opened. His tounge explored my mouth and soon started a fight with my tounge. No. I need to stop. When his hands went to my breast I tried to get up and away from him, but he pulled me down to the bed and got on top. He then kissed up and down my neck and trailed down to my breast as I wrapped my leg around him.

"Keelah!" I moaned.

"Shshshhh...It's ok..." He breathed in my elf like ear which sent chills down my spine. He then continued to kiss up and down my neck. I hated to admit it, but he had me. I was in love and didn't want to leave his side. I can't stay mad at him no matter how hard I try. For an alien he knew how to make love.

Our doors swung open and that's when we stopped emediantly. Ashley stood there with her sister and their faces turned red as Shep's and mine did the same. But then anger rushed through me again.

"What do you want!? Kinda busy here!" I said.

"Uhh I see that.." Ashley said in a pissed off tone.

But then Sarah elbowed her to the side and cleared her throat. Ash sighed.

"I just came to appoligize for mentioning Veronica's death and pissing you off."

I was quiet then I noticed Shepard looking at me with worried eyes. I sighed.

"Appoligy accepted. And I am sorry for hurting you."

"You broke my arm!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if-"

"GIRLS!" Shepard yelled.

We stopped, but then Sarah grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her away.

"Sorry for bothering. It was a mistake to bring her up here and make her appoligze." Sarah said.

"It's fine, Sarah. You did what you thought was right." Shepard said.

When they left I sighed and moved out of under him. He looked at me sadly.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Fine. I'm fine...Just..." I started as I picked up my ring I threw at him and put it back on, " Just keep doing what you are doing." I put my arms around him and we kissed again.

(Later that night)

I yawned and turned over trying to get up, but Shepard's arm was holding me down. That's also when I noticed Jay was in bed with us. I remembered he came in-crying that he had another nightmare of Veronica. I'm still shocked. How does he know of her name? We haven't mentioned it at all around him. It was weird and creepy. I slowly removed Shepard's arm and rose up. Pain struck me everywhere on my body.

"Ugh...Tali? Baby, you alright?" Shepard whispered as he awoke.

"Ya I'm fine...Just feeling a little sick. I need to use the bathroom. Probably take a quick shower and I'll be back in bed. Go back to sleep."

It was the truth. I had a firmiliar sick feeling though I didn't know why or what it was. I got up and got my clothes as Shepard fell back asleep. I went into the bathroom and locked it. I removed my clothes (that I rushed on when Jay came in the room), turned on the shower, and jumped in.

I let out a sigh of relief. The warm water felt great against my cold skin. I relaxed my self. I had a lot of stress on me. I was a engineer again, I was a wife, also a mother. A mother...that sounded weird. It made me sound older. I had to agree though. I felt older. And even though I enjoy having 'fun' with Shepard at night...I had to admit it was getting a little boring. I didn't feel that rush of fun anymore. I still love it...it's just..not as much as before.

A knock came from the bathroom door and that's when I noticed I've been in the shower for a long while.

"Mommy?" I heared Jay call out.

"Yes, honey, what is it?" I asked as I turned off the water and grabbed my towel.

"I have to pee!" He squeaked, "I can't hold it much longer!"

"Hold it for a minute! I'm coming!" I said quickly as I wrapped my towel around my body and then opened the door for Jay. He was standing near the door with his hands holding near his private area. I almost laughed, but I moved out of his way and let him do his business.

When he finished and washed his hands, I stopped him.

"Sweety, why were your holding your...uh...you know." I asked.

"You told me to hold it..." He said.

I giggled and patted his little head.

"Ok. Now go back to bed."

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Let me get dressed first. Then I'll be there."

"I'm scared, Moma...Veronica keeps coming in my dreams..."

I let out a studdering sigh, but I hugged him.

"It's ok...I'll help you sleep after I get dressed."

"Mommy, I want her to go away..."

"Then we'll see why you have those dreams tomarrow...first thing after breakfast. Ok?"

"Ok..."

_**TO BE CONITNUED...**_


End file.
